Originalidade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque o Kanon faz uma chupetinha como ninguém... twincest Saga X Kanon. Com esse resumo, claro que tem lemon!


**AVISO: fic com linguagem "chula", mas nada muito pesado. Se não curtir, por favor feche...**

**Obrigada.**

_**Originalidade**_

Era mais um daqueles dias em que Kanon, mesmo após o treino com os aprendizes, se mantinha ativo. Havia pegado mais uma daquelas suas revistinhas de "sacanagem" e ficara lendo, para ver se achava ali alguma coisa para se entreter com Saga futuramente.

O gêmeo ia passando pela sala, e ao vê-lo, Kanon não resistiu:

- Mas que droga!

O mais velho olhou para trás, em direção ao irmão.

- Que droga o quê, Kanon?

- Essas revistas! Uma porcaria!

- Também acho! Pare de arrumar essas coisas pra ler, é perda de tempo dar atenção a isto!

O caçula se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Saga, ainda curioso, o seguiu.

- Bom, Kanon... eu sei que é uma porcaria. Mas... falava sobre o quê?

- Hum! Mesmo dizendo que é porcaria, ele quer saber do que se trata... bem, é sobre uma coisa que você e eu sabemos muito bem como fazer...

- O quê?

- Adivinha, Saga...

- Não sei, Kanon! Até porque eu não uso as terminologias que essas revistas usam...

- Então descreva com suas próprias palavras...

- Não, Kanon, não faço idéia!

- Que droga, não quer nem tentar?

- Não!

- Assim não tem graça!

- Vai. Diz logo o que é.

Olhando ao gêmeo com uma expressão safada, Kanon logo deu a entender o que era...

- Chupeta, Saga.

- Chupeta... que raios é isso?

- Não acredito que possa ser tão inocente!

- Já disse que não uso a terminologia dessas revistas!

- Mas você já fez um monte de vezes!

- É...? É o que eu estou pensando?

- Provavelmente sim... ah, é isso, Saga, é chupar o pau, pronto!

- Mas que nome, hein... essas revistas não conseguem mesmo levar nada a sério!

- E você não consegue levar nada na irreverência!

- Por que, afinal, achou a matéria da revista assim tão ruim?

- Porque... bem, porque eles dão milhares de dicas sobre como fazer. E eu não gostei nada!

- Te disse... joga esse lixo fora! Mas... Kanon, que dicas eram essas?

- Não olhar para o rosto do parceiro enquanto desempenha o ato, manter os dentes longe do membro, não fazer muita "manha" e se concentrar menos no sentimento do que no ato em si...

- Eu não entendi essa última.

- Ah, eles acham que se demonstrar o sentimento fica ruim, fica meloso demais... isso quando tem sentimento, né. Muitos deles fodem sem ter a mínima afeição.

- Tô te falando, isso daí é tudo coisa ruim...

- E eu fiquei chateado porque sempre achei que faço uma boa chupeta! Quer dizer, eu acho que faço, né, Saga... o que você me diz...?

- Eu gosto quando você faz. Mas Kanon... não chame de "chupeta", é vulgar e constrangedor!

- Ah, que coisa! Agora me revoltei! Tem um monte de coisa naquela revista que eu não faço, e mesmo assim me considero um amante exemplar! E Saga... você não inculca com isso daí não, de você ser um amante completamente diferente do que diz uma revista de alta aceitação?

- Eu não! Lá fora os homens de cabelo grande são discriminados, eu tenho um cabelo imenso e nem por isso vou cortar!

- Está certo... mas, Saga... será que somos tão bons amantes assim?

- Mas que "crise existencial" com sexo é essa, Kanon? Vai dar ouvidos a tudo que lê ou vê?

- É que, bem... Saga, você sabe... nós somente amamos um ao outro até hoje, durante todos esses anos. Até mesmo amizade uma pessoa como eu não tem muito com os outros lá fora. A única opinião diversa sobre sexo que conheço é dessas revistas! Então fico pensando se... se eu seria tão bom amante assim ou não, caso alguém de fora pudesse me avaliar.

Saga viu, pelo teor da conversa, que a coisa era um pouco mais "séria" do que pensava. Tomou o gêmeo pela mão e o levou até as cadeiras da cozinha, sentando em outra delas, em frente a ele.

- Escute, Kanon. Eu e você somos os únicos que interessamos neste aspecto. Afinal de contas, se você não está pensando em "fazer chupeta" nos outros...

- Não, eu não estou!

-...sim, eu acredito que não. Mas se você não está realmente pensando nisso, de que importa a opinião dos outros?

- Fico pensando... se um dia você encontrasse um amante melhor do que eu, e ele... bem, ele fizesse em você uma "chupeta", ou o que quer que fosse, melhor do que eu faço... aí você ia descobrir que eu sou ruim...

- Mas que bobagem, Kanon! Primeiro que outros não vão fazer isso em mim. Segundo, que mesmo que eu tivesse como saber se alguém faz melhor do que você, eu o largaria por causa disso? Então meu relacionamento com você se resume a uma "chupeta"?

- Não sei... nesse tipo de midia, parece que a única coisa que importa é a qualidade do sexo...

- Joga esse lixo fora, já te falei! Pra mim, o que importa é ter você. Entendeu? E eu adoro a sua "chupeta", seja lá como você a faça.

Tendo dito isto, Saga se afastou e foi cuidar de outras coisas, mas Kanon ainda estava pensando naquilo.

"Revistinha ordinária... até parece que não sei chupar um pau só porque não faço tudo que aquela matéria idiota diz! Pois eu duvido que aquele povo imbecil já tenha chupado uma pica tão boa quanto a do Saga, de alguém tão bom quanto o Saga! Ah, quer saber? Vou é tirar essa porra a limpo agora mesmo!"

- Ei, Saga!

- Que é?

- Sabe... você está muito ocupado agora?

- Não... por que?

- Porque me deu vontade... de mostrar pra mim mesmo... que eu consigo chupar um pau decentemente.

- Não vai esquecer disso tão cedo, hã...

- Não, mas se você deixar eu chupar...

Saga revirou os olhos, pensando que o gêmeo não o deixaria em paz enquanto não comprovasse que era um amante satisfatório.

- Tá bem, Kanon, tá bem. Mas não vá com muita sede ao pote, hein!

- Caralho, Saga, só você mesmo! Eu te oferecendo uma chupada assim, do nada, e você nem pra ficar feliz!

- Não sou tão "tão" pra essas coisas como você. E você sabe disso.

- Ah, mas vai ficar... vai ficar, porque o Kaninho vai entrar em ação...

E sem mais delongas, o mais moço agarrou Saga, beijou-o avassaladoramente na boca e começou a arrancar suas roupas, sem mais nem menos. Sentindo-se engolido por aquele turbilhão de carícias, Saga mal conseguia pensar. Apenas se sentia cada vez mais "prensado" nos braços de Kanon, e seu corpo cada vez mais colado com o dele.

- Huuuunnn... Ka... Kanon, vai me sufocar desse jeito!

Parando o que fazia, o caçula olhou para Saga daquele seu modo "safado" característico.

-Tá bem então, Saga... vou te deixar sem ar de outro jeito, OK?

- De... de que jeito?

- Você sabe...

E sendo assim, ali na cozinha mesmo, ele sentou Saga numa das cadeiras que ficavam em volta da mesa. Em seguida, tomou... um pedaço de corda que ali estava para ajudar a manter juntas as sacolas de compras. Esticou a corda como se fosse um chicote, e então disse a Saga:

- Agora vamos ver se eu preciso das dicas de uma publicação rasteira!

Tomou a corda e amarrou as mãos de Saga para trás na cadeira, como se o quisesse imobilizar. O gêmeo mais velho olhou aquilo e ficou curioso.

- Que é que vai fazer, Kanon?

- Você já vai ver...

Após amarrar ao irmão, Kanon pensou que gostaria apenas de ter uma daquelas máquinas de filmar que haviam no "mundo exterior", para filmar e mandar à redação daquela revista, só pra mostrar a reação de Saga. Mas como não tinha, tal reação ficaria gravada e demonstrada apenas para si.

Retirou as calças dele, apenas abaixando-as; em seguida, olhou para o membro, o qual se encontrava ainda dentro das roupas de baixo e sem ereção. Kanon teve milhares de idéias e começou a pôr uma delas em prática...

Passou as mãos por cima do membro ainda coberto dele, acariciando-o por cima do tecido. Passava as mãos bem devagarinho, querendo provocar ao gêmeo o máximo que podia. Saga, até pelo fato de estar amarrado (embora pudesse se livrar daquelas cordas facilmente; o que lhe dava essa impressão era o "simbolismo" da corda), sentia-se cada vez mais à mercê do gêmeo. E isto, para si, era bom...

Quando enfim viu que, com aquele toque, Saga já estava ficando excitado, abaixou-se e começou a retirar as roupas de baixo dele com os dentes. Quando enfim havia abaixado tudo, levantou, pegou a famigerada revista e a deixou aberta na página da matéria, bem a seu lado.

- Hm... vejamos... "Sempre deixe os dentes longe do membro do seu parceiro. Eles podem machucar". Que merda! Até parece que isso é pra quem é feito de açúcar!

- Estou começando a ficar com medo do que você vai fazer, Kanon...

- Hum? Não precisa! Sei que você pode suportar!

E agindo desta forma, Kanon começou a passar de leve os lábios no membro do companheiro. Em seguida, arranhou de leve com os dentes. Saga sentia uma espécie de "incômodo", mas nada muito ruim. Aos poucos, Kanon puxava a "pelinha" do prepúcio com os dentes, ao ponto de fazê-la cobrir a glande mesmo com ereção. Saga gemeu.

- Kanon... você quer... me circuncidar a sangue frio?

- Un, não... já disse que você vai suportar! Bem, vamos à próxima dica... "Não olhe nos olhos do parceiro. Pode constrangê-lo". Ah, vão se foder! Fodas e fodas desde a adolescência e essa revista quer me ensinar a agradar o Saguinha! Pois bem!

Para provocá-lo bastante, Kanon colocou os quadris dele bem próximos de seus lábios, segurando-os com as mãos, e em seguida "caiu de boca" sem cerimônias. Começou lambendo e chupando a glande devagar, mas logo colocou o membro todo pra dentro e começou a succionar, enquanto mantinha os lábios e até mesmo os dentes em contato com a base do membro de Saga. Aquele toque, "violento" na base porém intenso e prazeroso na glande, foi terrívelmente avassalador para Saga. Era um dos melhores boquetes que ele experimentava na vida...

E tudo isso, claro, Kanon fazia sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Saga. Apenas com suas orbes azuis, parecia se comunicar com ele sobre como chupar melhor aquela pica. E Saga respondia com gemidos, movimentos dos quadris e com exclamações como "Vai", "Me faz gozar" e coisas assim.

Vendo Saga daquele modo e com a respiração pesada, Kanon o largou e voltou para a revista. Um laivo de sofrimento passou pelos olhos do gêmeo mais velho...

- Calma, Saga, vamos continuar em breve! Vejamos... "Não demonstre muita afetação emocional no 'vamos ver'. Afinal de contas, sua noite de amor pode ser mais selvagem do que doce, caso contrário pode ser doce demais". Doce é o cu dessa gente! Puta que pariu, Saga, eu já disse que te amo hoje? E que adoro essa rola? E que adoro quando essa pica abre caminho dentro de mim? E que adoro comer esse seu rabo apertadinho? Porra, Saga, se eu ficasse longe de você por mais tempo, acho que morria! É sério, eu adoro você... mas não só esse corpo. Só que o corpo também, né! Afinal de contas, que desperdício seria se eu não pensasse assim...

- Huuuun, Kanon... tá, eu já sei...

- Eu adoro você, Saga... e não o trocava por nenhum desocupado redator de dicas de sexo baratas!

- Tá, Kanon, eu sei... continua...

- Hun... tá ansioso, Saga...?

- Precisa mesmo perguntar?

Os olhos do gêmeo mais velho começaram a lacrimejar. Kanon sorriu, não por vê-lo sofrer pela ansiedade, mas por ver assim a prova de que sabia dar prazer ao companheiro como ninguém. Nada como uma reação fisiológica para tal!

- Queria ver a cara dos escritores de merda agora!

- Esquece isso e me chupa logo, Kanon...!

Escutando aquelas palavras como se fossem um mantra, Kanon foi novamente ao membro de Saga. E abaixou as próprias calças...

- Hora da última dica! "Não faça seu parceiro se incomodar durante a 'chupeta'. Faça-o gozar, e isto é tudo". Que saco... que limitante! Mas é claro que eu vou incomodar o Saguinha!

E, sendo assim, Kanon ficou de pé e, abaixando um pouco a cabeça de Saga, o fez chupar seu próprio membro... Saga, o qual estava amarrado à cadeira, ainda tinha que ficar um tanto quanto inclinado e "preso" pra conseguir fazer aquilo satisfatoriamente.

- Uuunnnn, Saga...! Que bom...!

Após algum tempo, largou o torso de Saga e voltou ao membro deste.

- Ahn, Kanon... ao menos eu te chupei normalmente, sem dentes!

- Ora! Vai dizer que foi ruim!

- Não... agora continua logo com isso, vai!

- Não é você quem diz pra sempre "curtirmos" a transa...? Pois então!

O primogênito tinha de lhe dar razão. Afinal de contas, era sempre ele, Saga, quem adorava prolongar tudo...

- E agora, Saga... falta o momento final.

Sem mais esperar, foi até o membro duro de Saga e o sugou com força, com vontade, com afetação, uma das mãos masturbando o próprio membro e a outra segurando no saco escrotal dele. Tal movimento era tão intenso, e ainda por cima com as mãos amarradas para trás... que assim que o prazer de Saga entrou numa fase mais intensa, ele não suportou e empurrou os quadris de forma intensa para dentro da boca de Kanon. Não muito depois disto, com gemidos que já nem conseguiam exprimir palavras, Saga gozou enfim na boca de Kanon. Ele engoliu tudinho, não sossegando enquanto não limpava todo o membro de Saga de vestígio de esperma.

- Hum... tão gostoso quando o Saga goza bastante... mas vejamos, o que eles pedem pra fazer com a porra depois que ela sai? "Se não for agradável, seja no gosto, seja no cheiro, cuspa fora". Tô falando que é um bando de cu doce! Primeiro, se não gosta do gosto de porra, não chupe, fresco! Segundo, se não gosta do cheiro, é porque o porco do seu amante não se lava bem. E o Saguinha se lava bem até demais, né... horas e horas esticando a pelinha pra deixar a cabecinha limpa...

- Não me constranja, Kanon...!

Saga dizia aquilo quase ofegante. Estava cansado; aquele orgasmo o havia deixado sem condições de continuar falando muito.

- Essa sua cara eu também ia adorar mandar! Veja só, se minha chupetinha não fosse boa, não estava assim com cara de nocauteado...

- E... e você...? Vai terminar como?

- Ah, eu? Não se preocupe!

Assim, Kanon direcionou seu pênis bem em cima da revista e começou a se masturbar em cima da mesma, que para quando atingisse o clímax, pudesse gozar bem em cima da matéria que ele tanto odiara. E o que mais o estimulou a continuar até o orgasmo foi o seu êxito com Saga...

Não demorou muito para gozar bem em cima do papel.

- Toma... toma, filho da puta, toma...! Pra nunca mais querer me ensinar a foder...!

- Kanon... que revolta! - disse o mais velho, já se sentindo em melhores condições de falar sem ofegar.

- Agora... essa coisa vai pro lixo, que é o lugar dela! Aqui, coisinha! Pronto, queria ver a cara dos lixeiros quando verem as páginas todas grudadas!

- Kanon... agora me desamarra daqui, vai.

- Hun... o Saguinha sabe se desamarrar sozinho disto! Cadê sua habilidade de Cavaleiro de Ouro? Tchau, Saguinha, vou tomar meu banho!

- Kanon...! Caramba, Kanon, vai me deixar aqui amarrado? Kanon! Está espirituoso demais pro meu gosto!

Sorrindo, o caçula foi até o banho sozinho. Após algumas tentativas, Saga enfim conseguiu se livrar e foi até o banho junto com Kanon, prometendo se vingar dele quando fosse possível. E vai saber o que Saga prepararia para a vingança... isso, só o tempo dirá!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Movimento "uma fic/capitulo por dia" novamente? Rs..._

_Mais uma coisinha ecchi! Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! E não esqueçam as porras das reviews, caralho! /mode Kanon on  
_


End file.
